Nowadays, communication systems are used in different technical fields, as they ensure to exchange data directly in an efficient manner. The communication systems typically comprise several participants such that a command or a message may be transmitted to a single participant of the communication system or rather a group of participants. This might depend on the kind of message or command transmitted by the transmitter.
However, several different problems arise with regard to communication within a communication system since certain messages or commands shall be sent to only one participant of the communication system that is, however, unknown to the transmitter. For instance, a message or rather command shall be transmitted to the next suitable participant of the communication system such that it is ensured that the respective message or rather command can be processed in the desired manner. In the state of the art, the problem mentioned above is solved by a manual routing over a central unit of the communication system that knows which participant is the right one that shall receive the command or rather message transmitted.
Moreover, a person interacting with the transmitter might be interested with regard to the status of the command or rather message sent in order to monitor whether the command or rather message is realized as desired or not. In the state of the art, communication systems are known that indicate the receipt status as well as the read status a message transmitted. However, no information with regard to the progress is submitted.
Furthermore, modern communication systems enable a user to use different accounts for communicating with different groups via a single communication device by manually selecting a certain account such as an e-mail account. Typically, a manual dropdown menu is used that enables the user of the transmitter to select manually a certain account.
It becomes obvious that the solutions known so far do not provide efficient communication.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system that simplifies communication in a communication system.